1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparatus for producing unusual audio effects. In its particular aspects, the present invention relates to a device for modulating a music signal to produce, in "real time", an apparent time reversal during each note.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A music note or tone produced by a musical instrument of string, piano or percussion types, and in particular, electric/electronic guitars, is characterized by an envelope having, in time, a relatively rapid rise and a relatively slow, usually exponential, fall or decay. If an isolated music note of the aforementioned type is recorded, as with a tape recorder, and then played backwards, an unusual effect is evident in which the note has a relatively slow rise time and a relatively rapid fall time. Of course, merely playing prerecorded music backwards, in addition to producing an apparent time reversal effect during each note, also causes the sequence of notes to be reversed in order.
In my prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,003,285 and 4,160,402 granted respectively Jan. 18, 1977 and July 10, 1979, I disclosed apparatus for providing an effect in the general nature of an apparent time reversal during each note while the order of notes was not disturbed. However, the output note signal produced by the disclosed apparatus differed significantly in both duration and envelope shape from a true time reversed version of the input note signal.